


Speak Now

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [50]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: i-dont-know-why-im-here-but-i-am on tumblr prompted: Can you write a fic of Simon and Bram planning a super elaborate wedding but both hating how extravagant they’ve made it (they don’t know the other hates it) and the day of the run off to Las Vegas to get married and everyone at the wedding (family, Leah, Abby, Nick, Cal, Garret, etc.) has to figure out what happened? If it can include the stages of them planning it and over time hating it I’d love it. Thanks!





	Speak Now

“Hey, Becca!” Simon enthusiastically greeted their friend as he saw her approaching the table. Bram got up right after and offered her a small hug right before she took a seat.

“Where are Marcus and Tess?”

“Oh, you guys don’t know?” Becca looked at the two of them with a worried expression. “They split up,”

Simon heard an audible gasp from Bram, and it was safe to say he was shocked as well. Marcus and Tess had been engaged for a year longer than they had, and their wedding was in a matter of weeks.

“Why?” Simon couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Well, I know it sounds dumb, but they broke up during the wedding planning,” Becca shrugged, something she always did when she didn’t know how to react.

Simon shared a look with his fiancé unsure what to make of these new circumstances regarding their friend group. 

They did take it as a trepidatious sign, filling them with anxiety over the next few months of their lives, during which they were planning for their own wedding.

* * *

“I kind of like these,” Simon said quietly, looking over an arrangement of Hydrangeas. Bram wasn’t sure what to make of Simon’s tone. 

It was so unlike him to be unsure, and usually, any decision would involve Simon going through a multitude of moods, rhetorical questions, and jokes before finally settling on an option.

They were both their normal selves at any other time of the day, but when it came to wedding planning, everything seemed…forced. It was as though they were subconsciously stepping on eggshells around each other. 

They’d done the same thing while deciding on a photographer, which Simon insisted that Bram make the final decision on. Bram knew there was something Simon didn’t like about the guy, but he’d kept it to himself. To save them the trouble and time to find another photographer, Bram settled on the first person they met.

Afterward, Bram had felt so guilty, he told Simon that he could have complete control over the cake.

He had to hide his disappointment when Simon had settled on a plain vanilla cake. He thought for sure Simon would have wanted an Oreo cake at their wedding.

In a similar manner, all the necessary things were falling into place, but none of them seemed right. A venue that would seat twice as many people as they had invited. A photography and videography team that they didn’t trust. 

It wasn’t them, Bram could feel it in his bones. All this lavishness, was the farthest thing from who they actually were. 

That didn’t matter compared to Simon’s happiness though, and Bram got over it before it bothered him too much.

* * *

“Do you guys have caterers yet?” Abby asked over the phone one afternoon. Simon thought they’d finally got a break from the stress of planning, but Abby raised an important point. They needed caterers, and Simon had no idea how much they’d cost.

He wasn’t the best at Math but knew that they were incredibly close to going over their budget.

But Bram hadn’t complained yet, and Simon didn’t want to raise that as a point of conflict. No, there was no need for that.

So far Simon had not enjoyed a single thing they’d purchased for their wedding. Not one. But that was secondary to the fact that he was going to marry the love of his life. That was Simon’s only focus.

“We’ll get on that soon, Abby.”

* * *

Bram tried not to think too much about the fact that his suit was the only enjoyable part of the wedding.

This was something that he and Simon had shopped separately for, and though he was initially anxious about disappointing Simon with his choices he’d gone with his gut.

While he finished buttoning his suit, Bram took in a deep breath to get rid of the nagging feeling in his stomach. Just then he heard a few knocks on his room’s door. He wondered if it was his father about to give him a pep talk before he walked down the aisle.

Bram opened the door, and Simon practically fell into his arms.

“Si?”

Simon’s face was flushed, a panicked look was spread across his face and although Bram was worried he couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked in his light blue suit. One that perfectly complemented his own navy one.

“Si?” Bram repeated, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…yeah. I…I needed to see you,”

Bram’s heart was immediately filled with dread. Why else would Simon insist on seeing him an hour before the wedding unless he planned to call it off? But then again, he could have just run away. But Simon wouldn’t do that to him. Simon loved him. So why was he trying to call off the wedding?

“Bram! I can practically see you spiral, I need you to listen to me,”

“W-what is it?”

“I’d feel terrible if I kept this from you and you know how we’ve always been honest with each other…” Simon started out carefully, and he noticed Bram nod, which gave him the courage to continue. “I hate it,”

“What?”

“Everything. The venue. The creepy photographer. The flowers. The over-priced caterers. Everything. It’s not us. Fuck it, the cake isn’t an Oreo cake and if I can’t have an Oreo cake at my own wedding…”

“Wait who said we couldn’t have an Oreo cake?” Bram asked carefully.

“I just thought it wouldn’t be classy and I didn’t want to ruin anything…”

Bram couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. The two of them had been so fearful of upsetting the other that they’d forgotten that was the point of wedding planning. It was supposed to be gruesome and messy and full of disagreements.

“I love you,” Bram said, “I love you more than any expensive three-tier cake and dumb centerpieces and a venue that’s nowhere near anything fun,”

“So wait? You hate all those things too,”

Bram took Simon’s hands in his own and gave him the most earnest nod in agreement.

Simon’s smile lightened the weight Bram had felt before and he pulled Bram into a kiss. “I love you too, more than you could ever know,”

“What do you want to do?” Bram asked, knowing Simon had come to him with something else on his mind.

* * *

Leah glanced at the time and nudged Abby, “It’s been fifteen minutes and Simon isn’t responding to any of my texts,”

“Bram’s been AWOL too,” Abby said worriedly. “I hope they’re okay,”

“They better be, or else I’ll kill them both,” Leah responded earning a laugh from Nick, who was seated on her other side.

“They’re fine,” Nick insisted. “If I know them, they’re probably making out in their rooms right now, trying to get rid of pre-wedding jitters,”

Cal was seated in the row behind them and overheard their conversation. “You don’t think they’d bail on their own wedding, right?”

Garrett shook his head furiously and joined in on their conversation. “Greenfeld would never. He loves his boy too much. He called me at two in the morning yesterday just to tell me how he’d do anything for him,”

“Well, that’s the thing,” Leah pointed out. “Simon’s like that too,”

Abby checked the time again and glanced at everyone around her. “I have a bad feeling about this,”

* * *

Almost two hours later Jack Spier informed the disgruntled wedding guests that there had been a huge mistake and that everyone would be getting dinner immediately.

Simon had apparently texted him that he and Bram would not be showing up and were actually on their way to another chapel.

In Las Vegas.

* * *

Leah saw the pictures the following day. A series of photos that Simon had taken from the moment he and Bram had escaped from their horrific wedding venue.

The first one was from an inter-state bus that the two of them had caught, which was transporting them to Vegas. Bram was asleep on Simon’s shoulder and Simon was kissing his forehead.

The second one was the two of them at a 7-11 buying a cheap Oreo ice-cream cake that Leah correctly guessed to be their wedding cake. He and Bram were looking ridiculously handsome, even in fluorescent lighting, excitedly holding the dessert.

The third one was a picture someone had taken of them. They were at a chapel and their officiant was a Britney Spears impersonator. The two of them were grasping each other’s hands, and smiling as if this was the greatest wedding in the history of weddings.

And simply based on their smiles, it was tough to convince anyone otherwise.


End file.
